


I Call a Truce

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Bucky is tired of Steve's bullshit, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romantic if you squint, even if he doesn't quite remember stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: Bucky just wanted to eat in peace, but now a dumb blond is on his apartment, messing up his plans.°~°~°~°~There's a small smear of blood on the wall, and now that he focuses, he can smell the metallic tang, and it comes from the other side of the door. He opens the door, ready to throw the knife at whoever is in the room when he sees a familiar blond, lying on the mattress.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	I Call a Truce

James had been running from Captain America for a while now. He was sensing a pattern to Steve's tracking and he was learning how to dodge it more easily, getting out of town faster.

It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to this guy who claimed to be part of a life he barely remembers, he just needed time. He needed time to investigate and find out on his own about this life, to discover pieces of himself that were hidden, broken away with HYDRAs brainwashing.

He knew that he could never go back to be the man he was before HYDRA and the war. That was impossible, just as Steve wasn't able to go back to the tiny and fragile boy on the streets of Brooklyn. 

James couldn't remember much, just bits and pieces, but the visit to the museum had been like pulling a light cord and now his memories were a bit clearer. It was as if his mind was a basement with a lightbulb hanging from a rope, barely illuminating the space around itself. But sometimes the light would swing, as if a breeze were moving it, and more of his memories would come back, even if temporarily. 

That's why he had kept a journal, because every single time a memory came back, he didn't know if it would stay or vanish in a couple days. So he had to write down everything that came to his mind if he thought it was important. 

The last two months had been quiet, weirdly quiet. It seemed that Steve and his little group had stopped, at least for a while. He remembered enough of Steve to know he was stubborn and that he wouldn't give up on finding him anytime soon. But everyone needed a break once in a while, even super soldiers. 

James' apartment was like any other he had occupied in the last months. Small, old and with the bare essentials for the most part. James didn't need anything else. 

On the date that marked the exact two months since the last time he had to change location because Steve had found him he went out to buy food, partially forgetting about what day it was. 

He had gotten the basic and easy food he always got, and a small treat for himself, something he found he really liked: a bag of plums. He finally was in a climate where he could find stuff like plums at a reasonable price. 

James was going back to his apartment with a small spring into his step, happy with his purchase. It was nice to treat himself to things like that, especially when he just had the basics on his life. 

He unlocked his apartment door, opening it slowly and froze on the threshold for just a few seconds as he realizes that his chair is out of place. Panic starts to rush through his veins as he carefully lowers the bag, reaching for the knife on his boot. James closed the door, deciding to play the unsuspecting card for a little. 

Then he starts to move a little around the place. The apartment actually has a bedroom, but James is not using it. He has the newest mattress on the floor of the living room so he is closer to the door. By the time he is at the door of the small room he sees something that almost stops his heart. 

There's a small smear of blood on the wall, and now that he focuses, he can smell the metallic tang, and it comes from the other side of the door. He takes a couple breaths to steady himself and opens the door, ready to throw the knife at whoever is in the room when he sees a familiar blond, lying on the first moldy mattress James had dragged into the building. Steve's holding a hand to his bloody abdomen. 

"Hey Buck- surprise!" He mumbles weakly 

James doesn't drop his knife, but he holds it a little tighter. He slowly moves his eyes from Steve and scans the room, finding it empty, Steve is the only one here. He's still frozen on the doorframe. 

"It's just me, came here on a whim" he stops, grunting as he sits up a little more "the guys are not here, they didn't think that this lead was strong enough, they stayed back- saying it would be too dangerous...  _ fuck _ , Nat will stab me again for coming here alone and getting hurt. HYDRA is close, I- I found a squad, disguised as SHIELD and tried to take them out -yes on my own, terrible idea, I know- and almost got 'em all but one got me and ran away. I knew where your place was so I-" 

James cuts him off "You what?" He growls "you lead them here. It could've been all a trap for you to let your guard down and let HYDRA follow you here" James' heart was hammering in his chest. He didn't understand how this had happened. He had been so careful, but now Steve was here. His hands were shaking but he tried to force them to stop.

Steve has the decency to stay quiet until Bucky is done, barely moving under the former assassin's stare. 

"Buck-" he tried to sit up, falling back on the old mattress, groaning as pain flared up on his side. 

James growled and moved to the bathroom, grabbing his first aid kit and going back to the bedroom. He knelt in front of Steve, peeling his hands away and using his knife to cut the fabric of Steve's suit where the wound was. 

He didn't mind the startled gasp and how the blond tried to keep his hands away, he just growled again and grabbed Steve's hands with his metal one, pinning them to the bed as he used his right hand to put some saline solution on a piece of bandages, cleaning around the wound, grunting when he saw the full extent of it. 

Steve would need stitches, even with super soldier healing. He hoped that the blond didn't refuse that. 

"Bucky, what are you doing?" Steve tries to get a look, twisting to see what the brunet was doing.

"Stay, if you don't cooperate I'll knock you out to finish this" he huffs, adding more pressure to the hands he had pinned down. 

Apparently it works, because Steve stays still for a little, allowing James to clean the wound and pull out thread and a needle. He looks up to Steve and he can see how the blond is about to complain but thinks better of it and closes his mouth again. 

James knows he doesn't have to do this. He could lock Steve in the room and run or follow his threat of knocking him down and then moving somewhere else. But something makes him stay. 

He's not sure of it, but maybe it's time he stops running and faces Steve... and even if he's not ready he can tell that to Steve. Tell the blond that he needs time and that he will look for him when he's ready. 

James stays quiet while he patches Steve up, biting the inside of his cheek and pondering over his decision. He doesn't have to do it. He can just walk away and then track Steve whenever he's ready to talk, no need to let him know of his plan. 

But maybe if he tells him that he'll finally have some quiet for a while. Because running away from HYDRA  _ and _ Steve was a bit too much for him. He had enough with HYDRA. 

When he's done wrapping the wound he moves away, packing his first aid kit and walking out of the room. He needs a plan. Steve can't stay in that room, but also he can't throw him out in case HYDRA is looking for him and the idiot will still try to fight them, pulling his stitches. In the meantime he decides to cook something, because that was his plan before Steve made his presence known. James is willing to call a truce for everything in their history... at least for now. They had plenty of time to deal with all of their issues, provided that none of them died. For now, he would make sure that this dumb blond didn't die under his watch.


End file.
